Kiita's First Ever Sleepover
by Kiita
Summary: I'm hosting a sleepover and all the Yu-Gi-Oh cast members are invited. Chaos shall ensue! Yay for Chaos!
1. Invitations

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, almost forgot this tidbit of information.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Invitations  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Chibi Kita's house she sits in her roomwatching One Piece. "This is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO boring!",   
  
"Isn't there anything better to do?" Her muse suddenly appeared and suggested that they should have a sleepover. "That's   
  
a great idea! We'll invite the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh and some of my friends in my guild."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Flaed's House  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Flaed wokeup in the morning while she went to retrieve her mail she found a white envelope with a sticker on it   
  
that had an emblem saying CK. Her first thoughts were,'I wonder what CK stands for?', it was a invatation from Chibi Kita.   
  
Dear Ethelflaed,  
  
You have been invited to Chibi Kita's first sleepover ever. Please reply ASAP, it's this friday okay?   
  
I sent invitations to all of the Yu-Gi-Oh, main cast members, they all should come. If they refuse the invitation we'll   
  
just have to use our authoress powers to force now will we?  
  
Your Friend and Fellow Seto Kaiba Fan,  
  
Chibi Kita  
  
She then sent a message via neomail, on neopets saying:  
  
I'll come, if Seto's there I wouldn't miss it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chibi Kita's House  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She smiled upon recieving her reply. She then wondered, when would everyone else would RSVP.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou Bakura's Home  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou woke up all groggy and tired. His Yami must have used his body last night. He found a piece of paper ripped up   
  
into several pieces, along with a envelope. His Yami had ripped up his mail, typical, probably because he couldn't read   
  
the letter so he destroyed it out of frustration. He pieced the letter together and it had barely read:  
  
Hello Bakura Ryou,  
  
My name is Chibi Kita. You may not know me, but Yugi, and the rest of the gang will. I am inviting you to my   
  
first ever sleepover. If you do not wish to attend then contact me ASAP. If you do, then you must still do the same thing.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Crazed Fan,  
  
Chibi Kita  
  
He stared at the letter momentarily, and found that his Yami had awoken. 'I sleep over huh? What's a sleepover?', and Ryou   
  
had replied with,'A sleepover is when you sleep over at someone else's house, trying to stay awake all night, by playing   
  
games such as truth or dare, and I've never.','Aw, that sounds really boring.' Ryou decided that he would go, it had been   
  
a while since he got invited to a social function.  
  
So he phoned over and said,"Hello? This is Bakura.","Oh Bakura, did you get your invite already?" And Bakura replied with,   
  
"Yeah, and I'll come, although my Yami seems reluctant. He thinks it will be boring.","Well than use FORCE to make him   
  
come", and Yami Bakura interupted his thoughts with,'As if that cream puff could actually FORCE me to do something.',   
  
Bakura of course ignored this and replied with,"Gladly."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chibi Kita's House  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Her first thought was,'I doubt he could FORCE him to come.' How wrong she was...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya's Home  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The first thing Jounouchi did in the morning was pig out on whatever was in the fridge. Typical Jounouchi. Then he   
  
went to deliver newspapers. Before doing so he checked his mail, "CK???? Never heard of her.", as he open the letter it read:   
  
Dear Jounouchi Katsuya-kun,  
  
You are invited to Chibi Kita's first ever slumber party. There will be many refreshments, and snacks. Although   
  
you are invited you do not need to come. Please RSVP as soon as possible.  
  
Your Average, Typical, Crazed Yu-Gi-Oh Fangirl,  
  
with an Obbsession over Seto Kaiba, who is also   
  
a Anzu Basher, and Fanfiction Writer,  
  
Chibi Kita  
  
He stared at the letter momentarily. This is the girl who put him in the Greenhouse Trap fanfiction, and she's   
  
inviting him over to a sleepover?!?? Although she hates him for hating Kaiba, he decided to go after reading the line,   
  
'There will be refreshments and snacks.', over and over again. He sent an e-mail saying  
  
Okay, I'll come.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaiba Mansion  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
His butler had just came into his room with the mail. Seto, had been working all night on his latest project was   
  
just about finished. He flipped through his mail and found a letter with a seal on it saying CK. 'CK... it couldn't be,   
  
it can't be her, although she does put me in all her fanfictions...', as he opened the letter his worst fear came true.   
  
'It's a message from Chibi Kita...o_0'.  
  
Dear Seto Kaiba,  
  
I wish to invite you to my first sleepover ever. If you do not wish to come then me and Flaed will find some of   
  
our own methods to force you. Either way your coming.  
  
Fanfic Writer who's in love with you,  
  
Chibi Kita  
  
He stared at the last two sentences. 'If you do not wish to come me and Flaed will find our own methods to force you.   
  
Either way your coming.' He thought about his options. 'I can a.) Go to thier sleepover and continuously get glomped by   
  
either Flaed or Kita, b.) Refuse, and face thier wrath, or c.) Refuse and try to outsmart them and fail. Not good choices...'   
  
At the same time Mokuba got a letter.  
  
Dear Mokuba Kaiba,  
  
Me and my muse have invited you to our sleepover. We have sent an invite to your brother, and there is no doubt   
  
in our minds when we say he will refuse us. That's where you come in, we need you to convince him to come to the sleepover   
  
on his own will. You see, I'd hate to force him to do something, but if you ask him there is no doubt about it, he will do   
  
it.  
  
A Fanfic Authoress who need your Help.  
  
Chibi Kita  
  
At this point Mokuba decided that he wanted to go, and would need to convince his brother to come. He rushed over   
  
to Seto's room hoping his plan would work. Then again, why wouldn't it work? His plan has not yet ever failed him. He   
  
barged into his brother's room, and said,"Nee-sama, can you please come with me to Chibi Kita's party? Onegaaaai!" Seto then   
  
realized what her plan was. She wanted to use his brother to get him there because she knew he'd never say no to his   
  
precious little brother. "Okay Mokuba, but only for you.", he knew he'd never win against Mokuba, whenever Mokuba used   
  
'the eyes', he'd convince him to do anything. Mokuba then called Kita and said,"We're both coming, it was a piece of cake   
  
convincing Seto."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Home of the One and Only Mouself  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mouself woke up and after going to eat some cheese when she found a envelope on her cheese. "What's this?"  
  
Hello Mouself,  
  
It is I Chibi Kita. I'm inviting you to my first sleepover. Be sure to bring your own cheese, as I will have a   
  
limited amount of cheese due to a certain member of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast named Jounouchi Katsuya.  
  
Your Friend, fellow Yu-Gi-Oh fan, and guild member,  
  
Chibi Kita  
  
Mouself then posted on the guild message board, 'Sure, I will come to the sleepover.'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi's House  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Grandpa what'd you wake me up for??", could be heard from young Yugi Mouto's room. "You recieved this letter in the   
  
mail." Yugi opened up the envelope after his grandfather left and it read:  
  
Dear Yugi Mouto, and the other Yugi known as Atem the Pharoah,  
  
I Chibi Kita are inviting the two of you to my first ever exclusive sleepover. Please come, and if possible   
  
bring your own snacks, because due to one person named Jounouchi, there may not be enough refreshments or snacks for   
  
everyone.  
  
Your Average Everyday Fanfic Writer,  
  
Chibi Kita  
  
Yugi and Yami of course decided to go. The sent an e-mail of response and started to prepare.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This Afternoon at Anzu's House  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anzu, Shizuka, and Mai had all been getting ready to go to the mall. Somehow a envelope had appeared on Anzu's   
  
telivision set. They opened it up, it being addressed to them.  
  
Dear Shizuka, and Mai-san,  
  
You are invited to my first ever sleepover. Please brings snacks and refreshments, as Jounouchi will be there.   
  
If you must then you have the obligation o bring Anzu too.  
  
Chibi Kita  
  
Anzu was pretty mad, seeing that the letter was not addressed to her, and they were at HER house. She glared at them, her   
  
eyes bidding them to invite her. A nervous Mai, and scared Shizuka asked her,"An, Anzu, would you do us the honor of   
  
coming to the sleepover with us?", "Ah, sure.", as Anzu's expression softened they sighed in relief. Anzu did not get mad   
  
often but if you got her angry then you have to be SCARED.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the Internet  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The other invitations for the rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast members had been sent by e-mail, because all other characters   
  
were irrelevent.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Guild  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chibi Kita soon grew tired of sealing the envelopes. So she sent the other invitations by neomail. One to Katinstyle,   
  
and one to Mesi Mave. They of course accepted.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Home of Chibi Kita  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Aw, I'm so exausted. So much typing of invitations...", she yawned and decided to go shopping the next day. And   
  
she fell asleep on her laptop just like that. 


	2. Shopping for Snacks

Disclaimer: Don't own...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahhhhhhh! Yami Kita is back!" Kaneko-chan who didn't know this being called Yami Kita dully asked,"Who is Yami   
  
Kita?", and Kita bluntly replied with,"Do you have to ask? She's obviously my Yami, and a pretty mad one since I left   
  
her." As she ran around the room avioding Yami Kita she wrote down a list of the other people to be invited,"You need to   
  
send invitations to these people. These people ONLY. Don't invite other people." She had finally calmed Yami Kita down and   
  
told her to stay with Kaneko-chan and send out the invitations.  
  
"This is boring...", you'd hear Yami Kita droning on about how boring sending invitations is. Being the extremly   
  
evil yami of mine she decided to go against my rules and invite extra people. So as Kaneko-chan sent out invitations to   
  
the designated people on the list Yami Kita started inviting the most evilest people she could think of. "Let's see.   
  
There's Yami Malik(who did not get invited, for Kita was afraid that he'd burn down the house).  
  
Kaneko-chan did not need to send a invitation to Malik's home. Ishizu being the owner of the Sennen Tauk could see the   
  
future and past. She saw the sleepover and them attending it. She then told Malik about it. He of course wanted to go. It   
  
would mean he would get to leave his home underground. Ishizu being strict, abided by her father's rules to not let him   
  
leave thier underground home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Store  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hmm, what kinds of cheese should I get.", Chibi Kita had some trouble picking out the snacks. "I'll get some   
  
string cheese, some mozzerella sticks, blue cheese, chedder cheese, oh forget it. I'll just buy one of each." So she   
  
bought every type of cheese she could find. "Parmesan cheese, swiss cheese"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile at the House of Mouself  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Let's se what I should bring for torturing Jounouchi for stealing my cheese", then her elf version of herself, Silvia   
  
said,"He steal your cheese yet you know... ", "So who cares! He will you know...and if he steals my cheese then I'll steal   
  
it back! And I'll steal some of everyone else's cheese too!" "Riiiiight..." Mouslelf packed some knives, a cheesegrater(she's   
  
a cheese thief, so she'll obviously have the cheese accessories!), a gold cheese grater, and she decided to bring   
  
her refrigerator too. Which is filled with a knife made of cheese(she's a cheese maniac!), a cheese grater made of cheese,   
  
some swiss cheese, chedder cheese, ect.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile at Home...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaneko-chan had mailed out half of the invites while Yami Kita had sent out well over half of her invites. She   
  
could be heard mumbing in the next room. "Gotta invite Yami Malik, he can help me envoke chaos."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Store  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chibi Kita had bought every type of cheese she could find. 'Hehe, Jounouchi couldn't possibly eat all of this!', was   
  
one of her thoughts. Then Mouself wouldn't kill him...she hoped she wouldn't kill him. That honor was reserved for Seto, her,   
  
and Flaed. She had bought lots of chips, and Pringles(don't own Pringles, but I have some pringles, WHICH I WON'T SHARE!!   
  
My preeeeciiioousss...)  
  
And she bought cake, icecream, cheescake(for mouself), popcorn, soda, juice, and candy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Home  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami Kita had managed to send out invitations to the following people, Pharoah Atem, High Priest Seth, Priest of the   
  
Tauk Aishizu, Priest of the Scale Karim, Priest of the Ankh Shadi, Priest of the Eye Akunadin, Priest of the Ring Mahadoo,   
  
the Tomb Robber, and Yami Malik.  
  
Kaneko-chan sent out invitations to Maximillian J. Crawford, KawaiiNekoYokai (Youkai is not spelled that way)   
  
Wolf Youkai, Vulpes Demond of Fuzzy Ears (erm Vulpes, you spelled the word Demon wrong.), katinstyle2, Malik, and Ishizu,   
  
Rishid decided against going.  
  
Soon Chibi Kita arrived home, unaware of the fact that there were extra people to be invited. All of them being   
  
worshipers of dark power(few of them being bishounen).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bad News  
  
I don't own Yu-GI-Oh.....bad news. I can't use emoticons....more bad news. I gotta edit all fanfics....more (more) bad news. 


	3. Escape Attempts

Instead of doing a disclaimer I thought I'd just make it easy on myself and just claim whatevers MINE. The three   
  
bookshelves in my room are mine. My Yu-Gi-Oh wallscrolls in my room are mine. Yami Kita and Kaneko-chan are mine, and   
  
whatever is in my room is mine. Anything in my room is MINE. Whatever I didn't say was mine is not mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Escape Attempts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the day of the sleepover. Mouself had packed 20 pounds of cheese... a fridge to put them in o.o, some   
  
cheese graters, her Bakura plushie(where'd she get that?), and some of Thief Bakura's stuff(I wonder how she managed to   
  
pry that from his clutches?), a Yami Bakura sleeping bag, a Ryou Bakura pillow, a billion other Bakura stuff that   
  
I'd rather not mention.... her bunny pillow and her Mr. Racoon, are there any other things I forgot? Sorry mouself   
  
but your list of items are to looooong. And everyone else brought whatever was neccessary.  
  
When it was the time of arrival Ryou, being polite was the first to arrive, erm dragging his Yami along with   
  
him. Then it was Yuugi, along with Anzu. Soon Otogi-kun and Shizuka-chan arrived. With Honda and Jounouchi   
  
trailing along behind with about a billion different snacks. Then came Mokuba, extravagently coming in a limo. Although   
  
Seto came along willingly if you looked into his eyes you'll know that he does not want to be here and he is thinking of   
  
a plan of escape. Of course Mokuba and Kita have known this. He'd do anything to escape from the constant glomping of   
  
fangirls. Soon Flaed, mouself, Maximillian (not the character) KawaiiNekoYokai, Wolf Youkai, Vulpes, Kat, and Layla   
  
came, not neccessarily in that order. Then last to arrive would be the Ishtars, only Malik was the only one to stay do   
  
to constant protests against Ishizu's staying, and Rishid wouldn't stay anyways.  
  
Soon there was chaos in which who got to put their stuff where, and fights over possession of snacks. Seto took   
  
advantage of the confusion to sneak out. Too bad Flaed and Kita were aware of his motives and were standing at all   
  
possible exits. "Drat, I thought you two would still be fighting over who got to put their stuff near where I was   
  
sleeping.",Chii Kita replied with,"you'd think that wouldn't you?", and then she dragged him back to the room in which   
  
everyone would stay.  
  
Here there was everything. There were video games, a big screen TV, a VCR/DVD player, a karaoke set, and some   
  
other things I'll forbid them to use. Soon Yami Kita all of a sudden, out of nowhere screamed,"QUIET!!!", "Thank you, now   
  
before we proceed with tonight's sleepover I need to summon MY guests." Soon after she spoke those words thunder roared   
  
in the backround and you could hear poofing in every direction. You'll find Yami Malik, and all the ancient egyptians who   
  
had anything to do with the millenium items. Except three of these people were excluded due to erm, the annoyance of   
  
the hostess. "SETO!", exclaimed Kita as she latched on to him. "Akunadin, why is this girl clutching me so tightly?",   
  
Akunadin distressed with his son's ignorance to human nature replied with,"She is hugging you, which is usually reserved   
  
for one that someone likes." At this point the High Priest remembered exactly who this girl was. She was the one who made   
  
him appear in EVERY one of her fanfictions. And he was in another one right now. At this exact same moment Seto looked   
  
for any means of escape, while there was still a chance. He saw the door wide open and ran for it when he felt an   
  
overwelming weight clapsed on to his legs. Flaed and Kita had him in their clutches and there was nothing he could do.   
  
Meanwhile you could see Kat, mouself, and wolf youkai fighting over possesion over these three Bakuras. mouself,   
  
being thier sempai, and being more hostile had a natural advantage and now had the Bakura's at her mercy. They were, at   
  
this point suffocated in her arms. Ryou being the more sensitive one was already knocked out and his lungs were running   
  
out of air in his lungs. Eventually they came to a compromise and mouself, being the only one that could handle the   
  
young thief now had him in a bone-crushing embrace. wolf youkai also had Yami Bakura within her reach, while poor Kat   
  
still had to wake up the knocked out Bakura. Neko-san had been watching all of this and felt singled out, with the Bakuras   
  
now in the clutches of her sempais at the guild.  
  
Soon enough you'd see flaed and Kita tugging on Seto's arm. At this point he felt as if he'd die. The High Priest   
  
on the other hand, felt almost jealous of his reincarnation. ALMOST, but not quite enough to get his arms pulled on like   
  
that. Layla was just staring. At the High Priest, at Seto, and the three Bakuras. Kita, the sane one decided that Seto   
  
didn't deserved to be tortured like this so she put an end to the fight and set up an agreement. "You can have Kaiba-kun   
  
in return you have to give up on the High Priest.", was what she said as she gestured to the tanned brunette. "All right   
  
I'll keep my hands off the High Priest if I get Kaiba-kun.", although it pained Kita to give up Seto, she liked the High   
  
Priest Set/Seto/Seth, much better anyways.  
  
She then walked up to Seth and stared at him, purposely doing it to intimidate him. Then she grabbed him and   
  
brought him into a tight embrace, surprising him and everyone else in the room. But as time grew her grip grew to be to   
  
intense for Seth and eventually he passed out from lack of air. About 5 minutes passed as Kita stared at Seth's limp body   
  
and everyone else that was near her(especially the guys) backed away from her slowly...  
  
"Gomenasai. Ore-wa baka de shou nah?(Sorry. I am a complete idiot aren't I?)", and everyone in the room replied   
  
with,"Hai. Omai-wa baka des.(Yes, you are an IDIOT.)" Of course at this point Kita had an idea from Naruto. In an episode   
  
Lee Rock had passed out and his partner Ten-ten(is that how you spell it?) shook him long and hard until he finally came   
  
to. So she did as so and shook him vigoursly and eventually he awoke. Only he was very dizzy and felt like puking at this   
  
point. As this moment as everyone stared at her Seto took this chance to try to escape yet again. For a genius he isn't   
  
very smart. He had failed twice, yet he still believed he could outsmart flaed. As he started to run for it he noticed   
  
that flaed had noticed his third attempt to escape and had handcuffed him to her.   
  
Chibi Kita frowned upon this act, and then announced,"I sorry, but from here in foward I prohibit the usage of   
  
authoress powers, unless it is to transport you home.", of course she was actually refering to sending the egyptians   
  
home, since it would be hard to send them back 5000 years if they didn't use thier authoress powers.  
  
Soon the sleepover had proceeded and otogi soon started to flirt with Shizuka. Or at least he tried to. Vulpes   
  
and Jounouchi were always blocking the way everytime he tried. Vulpes of course was trying to divert his attention to her.  
  
Soon Kita brought out the snacks and mouself and Jounouchi were soon at war over possesion of the snacks and cheese.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No more emoticons. I hate it. 


End file.
